Metahyamus amoensis
Metahyamus amoensis Suzuki, 1969 is a member of the genus Metahyamus ''(Laniatores:Assamiidae). Taxonomy *''M.a. Suzuki, 1969, 49Suzuki, S. (1969b) On a collection of opilionids from Southeast Asia. Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), Hiroshima, 22(2), 11–77. Specimens *''M.a.'' male(1) (holotype) Zoological Laboratory, Faculty of Science, Hiroshima University, Hiroshima Diagnosis (from Suzuki, 1969b) Dorsum (Fig. 25 A). Body small, quite elongate in appearance, with sides nearly parallel, abdomen widest at the region of second scutal area, and gently rounded behind. Anterior margin of cephalothorax with spines arranged: 2-1-2. The median spine of anterior margin arises from below. The five spines almost uniform in size. Eye tubercle normal, oval, low, entirely unarmed. It is slightly removed from the anterior margin of carapace. Surface of the dorsum very finely granular but without any conspicuous tubercles or spines. Abdominal portion of the dorsal scllte with five distinc.t areas, first area without a median line. 1-4 areas unarmed, nearly smooth exceptmg a few much reduced granules; a row of microscopic granules across the posterior margin of the scute and three free tergites. A few scattered obsolete granules also on the anal plate. Venter (Fig. 25 B). Coxae and sternites very finely granular. First coxa with a row of coarse tubercles on the entire width of the ventral surface, of which two tubercles at the most distal portion are prominently large; three or four slightly enlarged tubercles present at the median portion of the anterior surface,' further, there is a row of tubercles along the hind margin. Coxa II with an anterior row of small humps, and a further row of them on the total width of the ventral surface. Coxa III with a regular row of small humps on both front and hind margins, and a few additional tubercles on the proximal portion. Coxa IV considerably swollen, without tuberculations on the ventral surface, but armed with a single enlarged tubercle at tip of the hind margin, followed by three or four less robust ones. These tubercles fused at apices with those arising on the sternal ridges. Stigma not visible, concealed. Free sternites each with a row of very tiny granules. Chelicera (Fig. 25 C). Proximal segment with a spherical dorsal-apical elevation; surface of the elevation very finely granular, with only a few reduced teeth on the lateral surface below; distal segment unarmed excepting a few hairs. Palpus (Fig. 26 A-B). Well developed. .Trochanter short, widened distally, with one enlarged tubercle at the distal portion below. Femur acutely bent at the proximal portion, widened at base, progressively narrower distally, and lightly curved below at the distal portion; ventral surface armed with a regular row of small teeth tipped with a very short hair at the subdistal portion, teeth not reaching the distal end; medial-distal portion with a row of three distinct hair-tipped tubercles, first, second and third tubercles progressively shorter; dorsal surface with a row of obsolete curved spines. Patella elongated, widened distally, flattened ventrally; ventral surface with a row of obsolete spines or teeth on either side. Tibia and tarsus also flattened ventrally. Tibia armed ventrally on the ectal side With a spine-bearing tubercle at the distal portion, and on the medial side with two ones, one at the median, the other near the tip; in addition to these, much reduced spines or teeth being disposed on either side. Tarsus remarkably widened at the middle of its length, wing-shaped; armed on either side of the ventral surface with two ectal side with a row of numerous serrations. Tarsal claw long, slightly shorter than tarsus, strongly curved. Legs. Elongated and slender; femora I-IV straight. All leg-segments unarmed. Terminal segment of tarsus III and IV deeply indented between the double claws (Fig. 26 C). Double claws of tarsus III and IV simple, untoothed; no scopulae. Tarsal articulations: 7: 13 or 15: 6: 7. Distitarsus I and II each have three and four segments respectively. Color. Entire body and appendages are reddish yellow. carapace back of eye tubercle reticulate with dark brown. tergites banded with dark brown. Penis (Fig. 26 D-G). Distal portion widened, provided with ten pairs of setae. The setae are arranged as shown in Fig. 26 F-G. Measurements (in mm): Cephalothorax, 1.37 wide, 0.88 long; abdomen, 1.69 wide. Total body-length, 3.11. Notes *Female unknown *Location: Borneo (Amo, Brunei; 4°37'N 115°06'E) Literature *Suzuki, 1969b Additional images - Gallery File:Metahyamus_amoensis_Suzuki-1969b-2.png|From original description References Category:Species Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Borneo